Carrie Me
by Teamprison18
Summary: Carina Peletier, or Carrie has been found by the Dixon brothers on a run into Atlanta. When she protects them from Shane's wrath, she slowly starts to fall for the younger crossbow wielding Dixon brother. But when things take a turn for the worst, will they find each other again?
1. Chapter 1

Carrie Me

Chapter 1 Gunpoint

"Okay Sugartits. Now listen up," a man with an accent that matched mine told me. "Ya got a group or sumthin?" he asked. I shook my head. I would not give up my group that easily. He kicked the back of my knees. They buckled and I fell to them. "Ya sure that's your final answer?" another, younger, man asked. I nodded.

He came to stand in front of me. He crouched to meet my eyes. His eyes locked with mine. His gaze was so intense. "You're lyin." He said, standing to his full height. How the hell did he know I was lying? Was he some cop or something? "Which way?" the older man asked. If I couldn't lie my way out of this, I could at least lead them in the wrong direction. I nodded away from the camp, towards Atlanta. I knew my way around. I could find my way back. We walked for about ten minutes when we suddenly stopped. I took this as my chance.

I bit down hard on the older man's hand. The taste of blood came into my mouth. He let go of my mouth and hands. His brother ran to his side. "Get away from me! Get her!" he growled.

I ran all the way back to camp. I ran right into Shane. Of all people, I ran into Shane! "Shit! Carrie! What the hell?" he said. That man could really make my blood boil. "Men. Comin'. This way." I said, catching my breath. "Damn." He cursed. "Dale! Morales! Glenn! Jim! T-Dog! Get the guns! Lori! Carol! Get the kids in the R.V now! Amy, you too! Andrea, Carrie come with us." Shane finished. Andrea met up with me as I was running up to Glenn to receive a gun. Running was all I really did these days. I got a SPAS-12 or a semi-automatic shotgun and ran towards the tree line.

"Carrie! Get back here! It's too dangerous to be out there!" Shane said. "We need snipers!" I called back. "No! We-"I cut him off. "Just shut up Shane! I know what I'm doin!" I ran behind a bush and waited for the bastards to come. Crack! A twig snapped to my right. I turned to a gun in my face. "Looky here little brother!" the older man said. The younger man walked into view. "Looks like you gave us the slip. You won't again. Now get up and walk." He said taking my gun and pressing his to the back of my head. I got up; knowing if I didn't my brains would be all over the place. The gun pressed into my head. "And don't even try to make any noise. I will blow yur brains out." He said leaning closer to me. We all walked into view. Shane stood up from behind his jeep when he saw me. 'Help' I mouthed. "Okay." The older man said. "If we get what we want, little princess right here don't get hurt." Shane looked at him with resentment. "No? Okay then." He said. He pulled the hammer back. I closed my eyes. I wasn't stupid. Tears started to flow from my closed eyes. I closed them tighter. Their last image of me would not be of me crying.

Bang!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Sorry

I dropped to my knees. A blood curdling scream came from behind me. I didn't look. I slumped to the ground. I heard footsteps. Then a pair of hands was on me. I was being picked up. I wasn't dead. I opened my eyes. The oldest man was on the ground clutching his arm. He was shot, that I was sure of. The younger man was flinging curses at me. I looked up to see that it was Shane carrying me. "I'm fine. Let me down, Shane." I told him. He did. "Thanks. Who shot him?" I asked. "I think Glenn did." He answered. "Oh."

I ran over to Glenn. "Thanks you so much! I was fer sure I was dead." I said, hugging him. "No. I couldn't let them do that." He said. "Aww!" I said teasingly. "Okay. Whatever." He said. He released me and walked away.

I looked back over to the brothers. The oldest one's arm was gone! Damn. What did Glenn shoot? A shotgun? The whole hand was gone. I felt terrible. If I had not gone on that run today then this wouldn't have happened. But wait. Why do I feel sorry for them? They almost shot me! But I do. Maybe it's the old world inside me coming out.

I started to walk over to them but I saw Shane talking to the youngest one, but he obviously wasn't listening. I walked closer and grabbed Shane's arm. "Shane," I whispered," just come on. Either help them cauterize his arm or let's leave." Shane yanked his arm out of my grasp. "Carrie, if we help them, they could just stab us in the back." He countered. "Yes. But if we help them they could learn to trust us and be a major asset! Look!" I said pointing to the string of squirrels and rabbits tied around the youngest man's waist. Shane looked at me confused. "They're fresh! They're hunters! No more canned food! And they have quieter weapons than ours!" I said. "I'll think about it." Shane said. He turned to walk away.

I walked over to them. "I'm sorry." I said quietly. No answer. "Here" I said handing them my lighter. The youngest one shot me a look of disbelief. I raised my eyebrows. He reached into his shirt pocket and produced another lighter, smirking. I rolled my eyes. He pulled some dry grass out of the ground and lit it.

He held it to his brother's stump. He gritted his teeth, but never once yelled. "Wow. He one tough sumbitch." I said. They both laughed, like they shared some kind of inside joke. "What?" I asked. "Nuthin" the older one said. "What's yall's names?" I asked. "Merle." The eldest said. "Daryl." The younger one muttered. "How bout you?" merle asked. "I'm Carrie."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 execution

"Carrie! What the hell are ya doin?" Shane yelled running up to me. "Gettin em a tent. They don't got one!" I yelled back. "Why?" he walked up and wrestled the tent from my hands. "Because. We aren't keepin them." Shane answered. "You're talkin bout em like they're animals Shane!" I said infuriated. "They look dangerous Carrie! I don't like em." Shane said. "So! God Shane! This world doesn't revolve around only you ya know! No one cares if you don't like em! They're a good asset! And one of em is hurt!" I yelled. "No Carrie. I've made my decision. We'll give them the chance to leave today. But if they refuse then they leave my way." Shane said. My jaw dropped. "Seriously! You're doin this?" I asked in disbelief. "Yes. You can go an get em is ya want." He told me and walked away.

I scoffed and walked towards the tree line where they sat with their backs to me. I had to tell them to go now. I quickened my pace to a jog. Merle laid on the ground while Daryl sat propped up on a tree both smoking a cigarette. "Ya know, ya can die of that." I said making merle jump. He must not have heard me walk up. Well I guess all the years of hunting have made my footfalls soft and silent.

"Don't care." Merle said sitting up. "Why'd ya come out here anyways?" I sat down between the two brothers quietly. "Shane wants yall to leave." I said. "Okay then. We'll go." Daryl said. "No Darylina." I stifled a laugh at Daryl's funny nickname. Daryl glared at me. "Let's see what Mr. Sherriff will do if we don't." Merle said.

"You die." Shane said walking up behind Daryl with a gun pointed at his head. None of us heard him walk up. No one moved. It seemed as if time stood still. Until I spoke. "Shane! Stop! This won't help. It'll only draw walkers. Yall can stay." I said trying to make peace. "No! They can't." Shane growled pulling the hammer back. Daryl flinched at the noise. "Stop please!" I said pleadingly. Shane finger pressed lightly on the trigger.

I pushed Daryl out of the way when Shane pressed the trigger. The shot rang out. "Damn it Shane! Any walker within three miles heard that!" I yelled. "Well, they should leave now!" he yelled again more at them than at me. "Seriously! We're still on this!?"I yelled. "Shut up both of ya!" Daryl roared. I shot Shane a glare then looked at Daryl. "You're right. Come on." I said turning on my heel.

We headed towards camp when we came across the first walker we've seen in weeks this far out. Daryl disposed of it quickly with a bolt to its head. Gun shots started to ring out in the direction of our seemingly safe camp. We started to run.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 dale's wife

Screams. And a whole lot of them. "Jane! No!" dale's voice rang out. Jane was dale's wife. The worst possibilities popped into my head. Walkers. Her being bit, turning.

She was my mother figure the last couple of weeks since my own mom died in the first week of the outbreak. She couldn't die. She couldn't turn. I accelerated into high gear when I heard another high pitched scream.

I ran right into Lori. "Move Lori!" I said shoving her out of the way. She stumbled but didn't fall. Darn. We have our differences about many things, one of them being whether or not to keep the Dixon brothers. "Dale! Jane!" I screamed. "Here!" Dale yelled. I ran towards the two. Dale was crouched on the ground. Jane was on the ground, but her eyes were closed. "Is she?" I asked not being able to finish. "No. She just fainted. One got too close but Andrea took care of it." Dale said. Good. I couldn't take that. I couldn't take losing Jane.

I hugged her. Then I felt something sticky on my arm. I pulled back to see a red liquid stripes on my arm. My heart stopped. "Dale?" I said shaking him. He looked at my arm. His face fell. Jane moaned. No. No. No. No! I can't lose her! I can't!

Dale flipped her over. Claw marks ran down her side. I stood up. I couldn't do this.

My feet started to move on their own. I ran towards the edge of the camp. When I reached it I kept going. I came to the creek that led to the lake at the bottom of the quarry. I dropped to my knees and sobbed. She was basically my mom! My mind traveled to my sixteenth birthday.

_"Good morning sweetheart!" my mom's voice entered my ears as she entered my room. "hi mom." I said sitting up in bed. She had some pancakes on a plate. "Why are you bringing me pancakes?" I asked. It wasn't Christmas, or Thanksgiving, or Easter, which is the only times I get breakfast in bed. A perk of being an only child. "It's your birthday silly!" my mom said chuckling. I gladly accepted the plate. She smiled and sat down on my bed. I heard my dad barge up the stairs when my door flew open. "Happy birthday princess!" he said walking over to my bed. He handed me a simple box wrapped in blue paper. They both sat on my bed smiling cheekily on my bed as I tore into the gift. _

Bang! A loud gunshot tore into my thoughts. It was muffled but definite. It was there for one reason and one reason only. To end Jane's life, to end her suffering. I wonder who did it. Was it Dale? Or Andrea? Or Shane? I hope it wasn't dale. He wouldn't have been able to live with himself. It can't be Dale.

I carried myself slowly back to camp, knowing what I would find there. I got there later than I expected. Jane was gone and so was dale. Lori walked up to me. "What Lori?" I snapped. It didn't faze her. "I'm so sorry. I know how you were really close to Jane." She said. "I don't need your sympathy. Or anyone else's here for that matter." I yelled spinning in a circle.

My eyes landed on Dale. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was blotchy. You could tell he'd been crying. But I wouldn't blame him. I had been crying too. I turned back to Lori. "I'm sorry. Did he do it?" I asked. She shook her head. "He couldn't bring himself to do it. Andrea did it." She said. "Oh. Ok." I said.

I walked to Dale. "Dale?" I said placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned to me. His face was red. This is not the same Dale I knew five hours ago.


	5. authors note

**Author's note**

**Hey guys! I love my followers. Just saying! And this is my first book. So sorry for the short chapters! They will DEFINITELY get longer! I promise! Just give me a little bit. and I will only be posting on the weekends unless its a holiday or something. If I do post during the week, it will be a miracle. So again thank you to my followers! I will be posting another chapter tonight(hopefully). I'm almost done with it!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Author's note:**

**In this chapter, it will be long; you will get a feel for darrie. I can honestly tell you it was fun to write so continue. ;) **

"Dale?" I said shaking him. His eyes were glazed over. He looked past me as if I wasn't even there. "Dale!" I said shaking him harder. He looked at me then.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I don't know why I asked, because I already knew the answer. But it seemed like it needed to be said. "How do you think I am, Carrie? Huh? I just lost my wife! How do you think I am?" he yelled at me. He's never yelled at me. My eyes started to water. I knew I shouldn't have asked. I turned on my heel and walked away.

I looked back at Dale. He ran his hand through what's left of his hair and turned to the R.V and entered. I turned around and was knocked to the ground. "What the hell?" I said looking up. Daryl met my gaze. I knew he was aggravated, now at least. "Don't 'what the hell' me! You ran into me!" Daryl said. He turned around and stalked back off to god knows where. At least it was away from me.

I got up and dusted off my pants and walked towards my tent. "Will Aunt Carrie be okay?" I heard Sofia ask. I turned to see Carl and Sofia holding hands while Carol, my sister, stood next to them. "I'll be fine sweetheart." I said smiling. Carol smiled at me and walked towards me. "Are you seriously okay Carrie?" she asked me concern written on her face. "I'll be fine Carol. I had my breakdown a few hours ago." I said smiling.

When I lost anyone worth being cried over, I had one breakdown. It could be as soon as I found out or months after. But after that I would not cry over that person anymore. Carol always said that it was because I was strong. But I saw it as an act of weakness. Like I would give myself one afternoon to mourn then I would go on as if they were still alive, just somewhere else. With mom and Jane it had been as soon as I had found out. This has been going on ever since I was a child.

Carol smiled. "Okay. But you can talk to me whenever you need to." She said turning back to Carl and Sofia.

Ed came waddling out of his tent. "Carol. Get over here and get these clothes. They stink and ya need to wash them." He ordered. I frowned at him. "What Carina?" he barked. He knew it agitated me when people used my full name. "Nuthin' ya pig." I yelled back at him. "Just a couple of people mournin over a death. Nuthin ya should be worryin your pretty little self over." I said narrowing my eyes at him. One day I swear, he's gonna sleep through one of these attacks and get eaten. And I won't be mourning over that douchebag.

I looked over at Carol. She was struggling to hold onto the bag of clothes. I walked over to her and helped her sit the bag on the tailgate of the pickup truck. "Go tell Carl and Sofia to go stay with Lori or Shane. I don't want them to be there alone with Ed." Carol said. I nodded and set off towards the two children.

I snuck up behind Sofia and grabbed her underneath the arms and swung her around. She laughed and giggled. Carl laughed too. When I finally put Sofia down, I was dizzy myself. I could barely see straight. "Yall. Yall need to go stay with Lori and Shane okay." I said trying to walk around. I ended up falling down once. "Yes ma'am." They said at once. They headed off in search of the two guardians.

I looked around to see Daryl watching me from the tree line. I headed off to talk to him, completely forgetting about Carol. It was rude what he said to me and I wanted and apology. And I also wanted to know why he was watching me like a creeper. "What're ya doin?" I asked upon getting nearer to him. He looked around like he just noticed me. "What're ya talkin bout?" he asked. "Don't play dumb. What were ya doin watchin me?" I asked. "He was probably lookin at that fine ass of yours." Merle said stepping out from behind a tree. I stuck my tongue out childishly at him. We had become comfortable with each other since he's been here. He winked at me and pulled out a cigarette. He offered me one but I turned it down. "Suit yourself." He muttered lighting his.

I turned my attention back to Daryl. "So? Ya gonna give me an answer?" I asked again. No answer. A walker emerged from the tree line behind Daryl. I ran up to the damned thing and put my knife into its head. It dropped like a rock. I pulled my knife from its forehead when I turned to look at Daryl. I heard moaning from behind me as a bolt zipped past my head, inches from my face. I didn't even see him load his crossbow. I looked at him surprised when I suddenly remembered Carol. She'd probably be all the way at the lake by now. I walked past Daryl when he grabbed my arm. I looked up at him as he smirked down at me.

"It _was_ your fine ass I was lookin at."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I smirked at him and pulled my arm free. My cheeks were hot. I could feel it. I walked off in search of Carol when a tree root caught my foot. I stumbled and fell. I got up brushing myself off. My face was probably really red now. I turned back to see the Dixon brothers snickering. I turned on my heel and walked back to the camp.

I didn't see Carol so I figured she was down at the lake. I began my descent down the hill when I came to a halt. The clothes bag was there but Carol wasn't. Alarms seemed to be going off in my head saying "_Find Ed! Find Sofia!"_

I took off towards the camp. I saw Carl running towards my tent when I called his name. "Hey Carl. Hold up there buddy! Where's Sofia?" Carl looked at me with his big blue eyes. "She's counting." He said simply. "Oh. Okay. Where?" I asked. "Over by the R.V." he said. "Okay." I said turning towards the Winnebago. When I got there I saw Sofia standing by the door counting. "Six. Seven. Eight." She said continuing. I climbed on top of the R.V and looked for my sister. I couldn't see her anywhere. Then I looked towards the lake and there she was, washing clothes! I climbed off the top of the Winnebago and ran towards the lake. "Carrie?! Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" she said hugging me. "I can say the same!" I said hugging her back.

We released and started working on the clothes. We now had mine, hers, Sofia's, Ed's, Jacqui's, and Dale's. It was slow and steady work but we managed to get it done.

We worked our way slowly up the hill. When we got to the top everyone else doing whatever needed to be done except for the devil himself. Ed emerged from the tent and stretched. "Where have yall been? I've been waiting up here for hours!" he said coming towards us. "It's only been an hour Ed." I said rolling my eyes. I dropped my clothes off in my tent and turned to take Dale's clothes to him.

I climbed to stairs to the inside of the Winnebago. I knocked before entering. I placed the clothes on his bed in the back as someone entered. I poked my head around the corner to see Amy walking down the hall to the bunk beds her and Andrea share.

"Hey Amy!" I said waving. "Hey Carrie! What're ya doin?" she asked. "Just puttin Dale's clothes up for him." I said. I walked out of the room to meet up with Amy. "What're you doin?" I asked elbowing her. We were only three years apart so she was my only friend here that acted the same as me, young and immature. She is twenty and I am twenty-three. "Gettin a book." She said. "Wow. Everyone mark yall's calendars! Amy Glendall is goin to read!" I said laughing. She laughed as well punching me in the arm. "Ow!" I said rubbing my arm. She smirked and walked out the door.

I walked out after her turning towards the stash of tents and such. I grabbed two tents and sleeping bags and went to the Dixon brothers. "Here" I said throwing the stuff on the ground. They looked at me confused. "Yall want the tents or not?" I said raising an eyebrow. They got up and gathered the tents and bags together and started to set them up.

I turned to walk away when Daryl grabbed my arm. It wasn't a tough grip. Just, one I couldn't easily slip out of. I looked up at him. It tingled where he was touching me. "Thanks." He said.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Darrie chapter! It's gonna be a little short but oh well!**

"Wow. You're getting good at this." Daryl complimented me. I had just thrown a knife at a large squirrel ten yards away. It was a kill throw. "Thanks." I said. We walked forward towards the tree. I bent down to pluck the knife from the squirrel when Daryl bent down at the same time. Our heads hit with a lot of force. "Ow! Shit!" I said rubbing my head. "Ow." Daryl said rubbing his head. He grabbed the squirrel and the knife and gave them both to me.

I smiled at him. He smiled back at me. I leaned in to kiss him. It was fast and quick. Just a peck on the top of his head. "Better?" I asked smirking at him. I turned around and walked away. Daryl grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. He kissed me on the lips. It was soft. I closed my eyes. Moans came from behind Daryl. He pulled away all too soon and disposed of it. Then he walked back towards camp. And I had no choice but to follow him. "Daryl. Daryl wait." I said walking up to him. I put a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at me. "What was that?" I asked. He shrugged and walked off. "Daryl!" I yelled. He just kept walking.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey guys! Look what we brought!" I said holding up a string of squirrels and rabbits. Daryl has been letting me go with him on his hunting expeditions. Carl and Sofia clapped as others looked at us with relief. There seemed to be an over-abundance of squirrels in the area. They would get tired of it soon enough.

I hadn't been hunting for the group because I never learned how to shoot a bow. And guns were way too loud these days. Daryl has been teaching me the art of knife throwing. I can now hit squirrels from twenty or thirty yards.

We walked towards their camp to clean the animals. We sat down when Carol ran up to me, tears streaming down her face. "It's Ed. He took Sofia and I can't find either of them!" she wailed. I dropped the string and took off towards their tent. As I got closer I heard whimpers. I closed the distance between me and the tent quickly.

I tore open the flaps, tearing the zipper off. Inside stood Ed, his back to me advancing towards Sofia. Sofia was huddled in a corner. Ed whipped around to face me. "Get away from her." I growled. "Or what Carrie? What are you going to do?" he asked venomously. "I swear to god I will kill you if you take another step towards her." I said.

It happened so fast I didn't even see it coming. The side of my face stung. My ears rang. I collapsed to the ground. "Aunt Carrie!" Sofia screamed. "Shut it!" Ed said. "Carrie? What the hell?" Daryl said stomping towards me. I tried to sit up but Ed's boot pushed on my chest, preventing any movement. "Get away from her." Daryl growled. I tilted my head upwards to see Daryl and Merle marching towards us. I turned my head to Sofia. "Go. Run and get Shane." I mumbled hoping Ed didn't hear me. She nodded and started towards the door of the tent. Slowly at first so that Ed wouldn't notice her. Ed glanced at Sofia and grabbed her hair. "Mom!" she screamed. I heard footsteps then a click. Someone pulled a hammer back.

I looked up to see it was Carol! "Get away from them." She said venomously. What happened to my sister? What changed to make want to kill her own husband? I would without a second thought if it were Ed too though. "You wouldn't dare." He said challengingly. He put more weight on his foot and tightened his grip on Sofia's hair. It was all I could do just to breathe.

"Mom!" she wailed again. Bang! Blood splattered all over me. Ed dropped on top of me. All the air was pushed out of me. I gasped for air. My vision started to blur around the edges. Suddenly Ed was lifted off of me and I could breathe.

Daryl's face flooded my vision. "Daryl?" I asked hesitantly. No answer. He picked me up bridal style and carried me towards his tent. "Daryl?" I asked more confidently. He looked down at me concern written on his face. Why would he be concerned for me? I wasn't even aware he cared about me.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded. He set me down on a chair outside his tent and went inside it. I looked around for Merle but he was nowhere to be found. Daryl walked back outside of his tent and sat down beside me. "Are you really okay?" he asked. "I really am Daryl." I said. He looked at me knowingly.

He grabbed the sides of my face with his hands and kissed me. My eyes widened at the suddenness of his kiss. But they slowly closed. I kissed him back, my hands tangling in his hair. His hands wrapped around my waist. "Well hello there Darlena!" Merle said chuckling. Daryl pulled away fast, backing up towards his tent. He was blushing madly, just like me. "Damn it Merle! You have terrible timing!" I said. I walked towards my tent.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

_He grabbed the sides of my face and kissed me. My eyes widened at the suddenness of the kiss, but they slowly closed. I kissed him back, my fingers tangled in his hair. His hands wrapped around my waist. "Well hello there Darlena." Merle said, chuckling. Daryl pulled away fast, backing up towards his tent. He was blushing madly, just like me. "Damn it Merle! You have terrible timing!" I said. I walked towards my tent. _

Oh my gosh! Daryl Dixon just kissed me. And to be honest, I kinda liked it. I sat down in the floor of my tent, my cheeks still warm. I smiled. And I smiled like an idiot.

"So. You an' little brother goin' at it then?" Merle said walking into my tent. "Oh my God Merle! Get out!" I yelled at him, but my grin never fazed. He rolled his eyes at me, but left the tent. I never thought Merle Dixon would be one to roll his eyes. "Alright!" I yelled stepping out of my tent. "Yew keep rollin' your eyes like that. Maybe you'll find a brain back there!" He chuckled and turned back towards their camp.

"What was that about?" Carol asked me, coming out of nowhere. "What?" I asked. "You and Daryl and Merle." She answered. I didn't say anything but blushed. "You guys aren't having sex?!"she asked. "Yep. That's why Daryl got me from the attack. So we could go do it." I said rolling my eyes. Her jaw dropped and I snickered. "Seriously?!" she asked. "Oh God no!" I said. But that honestly doesn't sound that bad. "Oh." She said blushing. I started to laugh.

I was still cracking up when Daryl walked up to us. "Hey. Can I umm, talk to Carrie real quick?" he asked. Carol rolled her eyes and pushed me into the handsome redneck. I slammed into his chest. I looked up at his face, blushing. I turned to look for Carol, but all I saw was her figure sprinting away.

"How can I help yew dear sir?" I asked in a fake British accent. I wonder if there is anyone left in England, speaking of British. Man, I need my ADD medicine right now. Too bad I left it at my apartment. He snickered. "Yeah. C'mere." He said pulling me towards the tree line.

I started to panic as flashes of Philip flashed in my head. I started to try to resist Daryl's gentle pull and tried to yank my arm out of his grasp. He let go and looked at me in alarm. As I started to calm down, I wrapped my arms around him, wanting comfort. Preferably from him. He stiffened at the embrace, but slowly wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I start to shake in his warm embrace. I look up to his beautiful green eyes. "Carrie. What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I t was a man. Who-who raped me before the shit hit the fan. He's why I won't trust anyone anymore. But I trust yew Daryl. Yew make me feel safe. "I said. It wasn't like me to pour out my life story to someone. But Daryl is special. He isn't just someone. He's someone I care about. Someone I'd care if they died. Someone I think I might even love.

He looked somewhat pleased, yet mad at the same time. "What?" I asked. "Yew said that ya trusted me. That I make ya feel safe." He said smiling. I forced a small smile. He dropped his smile and his lips met mine.

I froze for a moment but then I responded. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me. Our kisses started to become slower. And I enjoyed every minute of it.

Before I knew it he had me pushed up against a huge tree. His hand brushed the hem of my shirt up my back. We slid down the tree and sat on the ground. I sat on his lap.

"Daryl?!" Shane yelled. "Where ya at?" Daryl drew back with an apologetic look in his eyes. "No. he can wait." I said trying to pull him back to me. He brushed his lips onto mine but pulled back and got up. I looked up at him in disbelief. He reached his hand down to help me up. I took it and stood up.

He turned on his heel and walked away towards camp. I waited a few seconds then took off after him. I jumped onto his back, making him jump a little. I laughed as he snapped his head around, shocked.

Once he got over his shock, he took off towards camp with me on his back. I laughed joyously as we neared camp.

Shane looked up at the noise we were making and stood up. He stalked towards us. Daryl dropped me as Shane neared us. "What the hell is this?" he asked incredulously. "This!" I said pointing to us. "Is two people having fun. Something ya really don't see that much anymore Shane!" He scoffed and stalked away. Man. He can really ruin the mood.

"Move over by us." Daryl said suddenly. "What?" I asked. "Move your tent over by ours." He said smirking. "Oh. Okay." I answered smiling.

I started to walk over to my tent to pack up my things when Daryl beat me to it and started to take it down. By the time I got over there, he had my tent down and all my stuff outside. I smiled and took my stuff over to their camp and Daryl took my tent.

When I got there, Daryl wasn't there. I could have sworn he was right behind me. "What're ya waitin' fer?" he asked making me jump and drop my things. He snickered. "Oh my god Daryl! Yew scared the crap out of me!" I said hitting his chest.

We set my tent up and I mover my stuff into it. "Hey. Yew wanna go huntin' later?" he asked me. "Oh my goodness! Is Daryl Dixon askin' me on a date?!" I said feigning shock. "Shut up. This is a limited time offer." He said smirking. "Yeah. I'll go." I answered.

I pecked him on the cheek and walked into my tent. Again, smiling like an idiot.


	11. author's note

Author's note:

Hi guys! I'll only be posting on Fridays and maybe Saturdays until further notice because my laptop broke and I can't even log on to it. Sorry for the inconvenience. But I will continue to write outside of this so when I do have time, I will update! But question: should I start posting in present tense or what? Review what you guys think I should do please! I love all my loyal followers and you guys are awesome! Well I'm gonna try present tense out on the next chapter and you guys can reveiw what yall think. Thank you as always! - Me )


End file.
